


Resolve

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: Keeping his expression carefully blank, Tim responds, "No."





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another dialogue prompt game fic. Enjoy

It's the slightest of noises that alerts Tim to someone creeping up on him while he's sitting at the computer in the cave. Only the quietest scuff of a boot. He doesn't react, letting the person get closer. Just a bit more. Now! "No."

"I haven't even asked anything yet!" Dick cries, indignantly, resting his weight on the back of the chair.

Tim raises his gaze from the monitor in front of him to Dick's sour expression. "No, I will not go with you as moral support to the gala Bruce is forcing you to host tonight because you broke the 'no acrobatics in the manor' rule _again_."

"Come on." Nobody can pout quite as well as Dick Grayson. "Please?"

Keeping his expression carefully blank, Tim responds, "No."

"But--" Dick starts.

"You're the one who busted the priceless, family heirloom," Tim interrupts, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "I'm so not paying for your screw up too. Besides I've got a weapon smuggling ring to take out tonight."

Dick slumps and looks decidedly put out. He stays there, leaning on the back of the chair, for a while though. Long enough that Tim's turned most of his attention back to the information he'd been reading before he was so rudely interrupted when he shifts his weight. Something about the atmosphere in the room changes and Tim gets a very bad feeling. He looks up quick and Dick's smirking slyly. That's not good. "Oh well, I guess I'll just be forced to cause mischief without you..."

Tim scowls.

"Just have to figure out a suitably vengeful excuse for why Bruce isn't hosting the thing himself all on my lonesome," Dick continues, his smile growing to a grin. "Betcha Selina'll be there too, spreading rumors is always so much fun when she's around to help out."

Not happening.

"You know the smuggling ring will totally keep until tomorrow and you could really use a break before you go in there anyhow."

Nope, he's already given his answer and he's sticking to it.

"...Please, Timmy?"

Dammit, no, he's not gonna crack.

"For me?"

Tim groans and practically slams his head down onto the desk. "Fiiiine."

"Yes!" Dick whoops, triumphantly, slipping around the chair to lift Tim into a hug. "I knew you'd come around. You're the best, Timmy!"

With a tired sigh, Tim says, "Just... just don't make me regret this."

"I would never!"

Yep, he's totally gonna regret it.


End file.
